THE SOUL MAKERS
by Cole Hunt
Summary: 7 Facilites fight monsters known as impures and tormented. They make souls and go through challenges everyday.


Chapter One: Tournament

It was 12:00 and Zubonic Yamarachi was still doing paperwork for his precious annual Free-For-All Fighting Tournament. He still had stacks of paperwork to finish before the tournament could begin. He was already being bombarded with questions from new recruits about the tournament and was starting to get a headache.

When he was just getting his headache down a recruit busted in the room, "General what time does the tournament being?"

"Four' o'clock," the annoyed general answered, not look up from his work. Then the recruit left and he was in silence again.

His office was medium sized. It had two desks side-by-side and a couch on the left wall. A lamp sat on the small table by the couch. A circular rug with a green and black pattern lay on the floor. A fan on the sealing, and the walls themselves were dull blue.

The general sat there doing his work in all of his glory. The general had black hair with white highlights. Even him, as smart as he was, could not explain why his hair was that color. He only stood 4 feet and 8 inches, not so shocking on the account he was still in his ten-year-old body. He had his dual swords hung around his neck. A person who called him 'short' 'cute' 'kid' or anything of the sort was a dead man. Well not so much as a dead man, but a man who would find himself paralyzed for a month, which the general though was worse then death. The general hated the name kid, because it was simply not true. He was actually (added with the time as a tormented) three hundred and sixty-five years old.

The door busted open again. _Not another question,_ he though to himself. "Sir, what time does the tournament start?" the recruit asked in a shrill voice.

"FOUR' O' CLOCK!" he yelled, as the recruit ran, annoyed of all the questions. Again, it was silent.

The general loved his tournament, not from the fighting; he loved that when a competitor was knocked out he could use the body for experiments. As long as the experiments did not leave the victim dead or disfigured he was allowed to do so. No one would know they had been toyed with because they were kept asleep during his experiments. He had gotten permission to host this tournament, because the Facility of Research ran out of specimens and he was allowed to host it once a year. Of course, he did get regular specimens back, but the members of the Soul Factory didn't want him to cancel it. Apparently, they enjoyed it and so it became an annual thing.

It was only when a half hour to till the tournament began now. And sure enough questions were unanswered. "General Yamarachi, when does the-"

"IT STARTS IN 30 MINUTES NOW GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE!!" the general yelled as he shooed the recruit out.

Then his captain tall, red haired walked passed the running recruit and into their office. "Awe, you're so cute when you're mad! Your hair gets frizzed up like a panda!" Captain Lorasee exclaimed as she slumped on the couch.

The general really hated being called cu- WAIT did she just call him a panda?! "Lorasee! I am not cute, nor am I a Panda! And just where were you at?! I had to do all this paperwork BY MYSELF!" He said pointing at the finished pile of what seemed like mostly waivers.

"But general you finish the paperwork so fast, and I was out getting things ready for the tournament," she said lying down further on the couch.

"I guess it's okay if you were working on the tournament," he told her, and then he sighed.

Thirty minutes later they were down at the arena. The arena was sort of a prison camp with giant high walls and a metal door. General Yamarachi stood on the wall leaning on the railing with his captain next to him. He explained the rules that the only rule was you cannot kill your enemies; you can only knock them out. The people stood looking up at him for the starting signal. The people were of every size and shape and age. They were scattered on the ground like ants and ready to fight.

"You may… BEGIN" the general yelled, as the dust cloud of fighting started to engulf the arena.

He stood there fifteen minutes watching the members of his facility swoop in a take the losers to be experimented on. He was beginning to wonder where his champion was.

"HEY! Zubonic am I late?" General Long ran up as Yamarachi knew his champion was here.

"There you are, no you're not late now get down there a knock out some specimens," he said with an evil grin on his face. The only people who knew the secret of the tournament was him, the other 6 generals, and his captain. He watched the other general jump down and get into his fighting mood.

"He sure loves fight, huh?" he asked himself out loud.

"He sure does panda head," his captain answered, as she saw him get annoyed by the name.


End file.
